The disclosure relates to an electromagnet as set forth below.
Electromagnets are known wherein a magnet coil is pushed onto a pole tube. The magnet coil is held on the pole tube by means of a nut, made of plastic or of metal, that is screwed onto a thread of the pole tube.
Such a magnet arrangement is disclosed in the publication DE 102 20 405 A1.
A plastic nut cannot be set in a secure manner, and is sensitive to temperature. A metal nut frequently cannot be tightened with the torque necessary for metal, and is therefore also not secure against working loose.
In the case of the electromagnet being used as an actuator for a hydraulic valve and, in particular, in the case of use in rough conditions such as, for example, on a mobile work device, the nut frequently is not tightened with the required torque. As a result, the magnet coil can work loose from the pole tube.